Unexpected
by xBuTTerfLyGirL3
Summary: Harry is in danger...Draco knows the plan and tells Hermione and Ron the news. two unlikely people start to fall for each other without realizing it. Will they admit there love, and will Harry come back to safety?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own nothing, not even one little thing, ZERO!  
Authors note- Please Review and tell me how this story is. I would really  
like to know, and if you have any ideas, you can send them to me at  
xbutterflygirl3@yahoo.com. Thank you a bunch! ~~Sarah.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter One- Beginning of Summer Vacation  
  
Harry sat up franticly, clutching his forehead; he knew that someone had  
deceived Voldemort. Harry could tell that it made him almost as angry as  
when he lost power to him when he was a helpless baby. He could hardly bare  
the pain, but it suddenly started to ease away. Harry was wondering why  
this was happening, though not complaining because of the excruciating pain  
he felt moments before. Harry lay back down to little comfort, falling  
asleep almost instantly, dreaming about quidditch.  
"Harry! It's time to get up," Aunt Petunia yelled.  
With her annoying voice, Harry awoke. He got up, dressed himself, and went  
downstairs for breakfast. Harry started to think about how much he loved  
being treated kindly by the Dursleys, for once in his life. He was never  
going to be able to repay Lupin, Mad-Eye, and everyone else for they're  
threatening words to the Dursleys. However, Harry still had chores around  
the house, and Dudley did not. Harry didn't mind because it was far less  
than all the previous years. The rest of that day went along as usual,  
nothing out of the ordinary.  
~~~~~Later~~~~  
  
Thinking that he should write to Lupin, he grabbed a piece of parchment,  
and a quill to tell him everything was fine at the Dursleys house.  
Dear Lupin,  
Everything is going perfectly fine here. The Dursleys are treating me  
better thanks to you and the others. This summer is and going to be a lot  
more peaceful then the other years prior, I cannot thank you and everyone  
else enough.  
Take Care,  
Harry  
Harry went to bed that night, with quidditch on his mind, again. Quidditch  
is what Harry is so anxious to do when he arrives back at Hogwarts. With  
his exciting thoughts on this mind, he fell asleep.  
  
~Harry dreamt he was flying, without a broomstick, going over his school.  
His fellow students watched in awe as he sailed over them. Some even  
clapping, with looks of admire on there faces. Draco Malfoy, Harry's arched  
enemy was also flying along with him. Only Draco had wings, wings like an  
eagle. Harry soar down to the ground. He did not want to be flying anymore  
if Malfoy was up with him. Only to find when he approached the ground,  
familiar lips touching his own. He could not see her face; she was wearing  
a masked cloak. But as soon as she started pulling of her mask, he woke up~  
  
Dudley was banging on his door. That was the third time this month that  
Dudley interrupted a pleasant dream. Even though his dream was stupid, he  
had a feeling it would have turned out better.Harry turned to look at his  
clock, 6:48 it read. Dudley obviously heard his loud groan and ran away,  
almost tumbling down the stairs.  
  
****~~~****  
  
A few days passed, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Harry was  
happy to think that his summer was going good for once. On Saturday, Harry  
woke up and was excited because he would have a few hours alone tonight. He  
thought he might go to sleep early, seeing to the fact that Aunt Petunia  
woke him up at the inhuman hours of 6:00 am, to iron the Dursleys clothes  
for the day.  
  
*****  
Later that night.  
  
Harry walked up stairs at 8:30 to write Lupin and the gang as he usually  
did, and then hit the sack. When Harry arrived in his room he sensed  
something unusual, but he sat down and ignored his instinctual warning.  
Just as he was pulling out his quill to write, he felt a large pain in his  
back and fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
  
********  
  
A/N: No he is not dead. Well next chapter coming soon.  
Please review.I would really appreciate it.  
~~Sarah 


	2. Chapter Two Where?

Authors Note-Please Review, I need Reviews. Thank you so much. Even if you  
don't like the story review, I don't care. Just say what you want, it  
won't hurt my feelings.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Unexpected  
  
Chapter 2: Where?  
  
Harry woke up in a cold damp place, not sure how he had gotten there or who  
did this to him. All he knew was he must have passed out that night, and he  
now wondered how long he had been there. He thought that maybe it had been  
three days and now and that Lupin and everyone went looking for him,  
because he was positive this was not the Dursleys doings. The Dursleys were  
muggle and Harry knew who ever did this was a powerful wizard, not any  
wizard could knock someone out for days at a time. Harry could not move,  
not just because of the spell, that he knew that had been put on him, but  
of how weak he was. He could barely keep his head up, without it wobbling  
like an infant. The next thing Harry knew he was sleeping..  
  
Harry woke up with a poke at his side and someone saying "Harry.Potter! You  
stupid brat get up!" he felt a kick to his side, and the voice fade away as  
Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"Who are."? Harry began but he needed to ask anymore for he knew who it  
was, Lucious Malfoy, with his long white hair and eyes the shade of ice.  
  
"Oh, I see that you have finally decided to wake up."  
  
"How did I get here?" Harry said starring into Lucious Malfoy's cold eyes.  
  
"Harry, I am happy to tell you, since The Dark Lord cannot, I am the one  
who is going to be killing you. You were the one who sent me to Azkaban,  
though getting free was not difficult, you still sent me there. Now I am  
going to make you go through great pain and suffering before I kill you."  
Lucious laughed as if stating the obvious.  
  
Harry sat there not knowing what to say, what were you supposed to say when  
someone just said that they were going to kill you and possibly make you go  
mad before? Harry could not move and he was barely breathing. This time  
Harry had no plan and knew he could not escape, not with out help. He  
wished he had his two-way mirror Sirius had given him that year. He knew  
Ron had the other one because Dumbledore wanted Ron and Harry to have  
someway to connect with out an owl, for owls still were being intercepted.  
  
******AT THE BURROW******  
  
"Let yourself in!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from inside the kitchen.  
  
Lupin came striding in with a serious look on his face, "Where is Ron? I  
need to speak to him, I need to know if he has seen or heard from Harry  
lately."  
  
"What?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Lupin with a puzzled look on her face, "You  
haven't heard from Harry? That is so unlike him." Mrs. Weasley turned from  
Lupin to the Stairs, "RONALD WEASLEY GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Ron came running down the stairs moments later, his face red, "What did I  
do now Mum?"  
  
"Oh nothing honey, sorry for startling you like that. Its just Lupin is  
here to see you, it's about Harry." His mother told him  
  
"Oh." Sighed Ron with relief  
  
"Ron, have you gotten an owl lately from Harry or have any other contact  
with him?" Lupin asked, with a stern tone  
  
"Um. well I got an owl from him four days ago." Ron said  
  
"Do you think you could go get it for me, I am really sorry about reading  
your personal post, but this is for Harry's safety."  
  
"Sure, I can go get it right now, it really is no big deal"  
  
Ron hurried upstairs to his room to get his letter. He found it right away,  
and in a matter of seconds was standing in the face of Lupin and his own  
mother again.  
  
******MALFOY MANOR*****  
  
Harry sat in the warm, yet dark room thinking. He thought about Hogwarts.  
He thought about Lupin, and wondered if anyone was out looking for him,  
because he was supposed to write every three days. Of course thinking  
smart, Harry did not tell Lucious.  
  
"BOY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Lucious roared at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Just thinking of ways that you could kill me, and  
scared about it" Harry said quickly. After that he knew he had said the  
wrong thing.  
  
"LIAR!" Lucious Malfoy screamed, then his voice suddenly calmed and he  
said. "I will just give you this potion to know what you are thinking,  
don't worry this does not make you tell your secrets just tells me what  
you've been thinking the past 20 minutes, that is all I want to know."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Authors Note- Please Review! I need reviews if there are no more reviews  
that makes me thing that no one is reading it that there is no reason to  
continue, so please Review! Thank you so much! 


End file.
